callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
SAC3
The SAC3 is a submachine gun that appears in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Much like the XMG, the SAC3 is dual-wielded by default, but five single-wielded supply drop variants were added to the game. Multiplayer The SAC3 is the fifth submachine gun unlocked in Multiplayer. The SAC3 has many shortcomings, the first and foremost of which are its low fire rate, combined with its low hipfire accuracy. In many a gunfight, a player will not land enough shots on the enemy in order to end. As such, the Laser Sight and Rapid Fire are strongly recommended in order to boost its effectiveness at close range. These attachments can strongly boost its versatility and effectiveness at all ranges, although using at ranges past medium is still ill-advised. Building a class around the SAC3 is more difficult than it is to do with most guns. Being Akimbo by default, Lightweight, Gung-Ho, and Fast Hands are recommended in order to make up for the disadvantage of not being able to aim. With the above perks, the user can outmaneuver most enemies and stay on the move, in order to avoid being pinned down. In conclusion, the SAC3 is an initially weak weapon that needs attachments to support it. However, after these attachments are added, it is a very versatile weapon that can be used as a primary or as a backup to a long-range weapon. Exo Survival The SAC3 also appears in Exo Survival. It costs 3 unlock points to buy, and is unlocked at round 19. As a weapon that has Akimbo integrated by default, it has low hipfire accuracy and the disadvantage that it cannot be aimed, though this can be remedied through buying the Laser Sight for it. Despite those drawbacks, it has a high magazine capacity when both weapons' magazine capacities are combined, though it also comes with a low rate of fire, which can also be a problem. With these statistics, it is most effective in close-quarters situations or when running around a lot. If the player still wants a high magazine capacity but doesn't want to be forced to use Akimbo, the KF5 is a good choice as it has the next highest magazine capacity of the submachine guns, at 40. Before an update, however, the ASM1 had 45, which made it an even better choice. However, the ASM1 now has only 35 bullets, so the KF5 is now a better choice. Exo Zombies The SAC3 appears in Exo Zombies. It is available via the 3D Printer. Being dual wielded, the SAC3 is very effective against groups of zombies. The high magazine capacity and the relatively short reload time are also major advantages. However, the reserve ammo is rather low, and may leave the player dependent on Full Reload or their other weapon after one or two rounds. A fully-upgraded SAC3 is very powerful, being able to easily clear hordes of zombies. It receives a Laser Sight at Mk 4 upgrade, Rapid Fire at Mk 7 and Extended Mags at Mk 10. Attachments Integrated *Akimbo *Red Dot Sight (for single-wielded supply drop variants only) Optional *Laser Sight (only for Akimbo versions) *Tracker *Advanced Rifling *Extended Mags *Rapid Fire *Suppressor *Parabolic Microphone Supply Drop Variants Akimbo Single-wielded Gallery SAC3 AW.png|The SAC3 in first person. SAC3 Reloading AW.png|Reloading the SAC3. Create-An-Operator Menu 4 AW.png|An operator wielding the SAC3. SAC3 concept art AW.png|Concept art of the SAC3. Note that it was misidentified as the AMR9. Trivia *The Create-a-Class notation of the "best in class fire rate" applies to the combined rate of fire of both SAC3s, and not to each SAC3, which shoots at 600 RPM. Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Submachine Guns